


Loving The Moose

by ofherfandomedits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherfandomedits/pseuds/ofherfandomedits
Summary: Gabriel's view of his and Sam's relationship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Loving The Moose

It was a rainy day all through Kansas. Sam and Dean were tuckered down in the library of the bunker with coffee as they searched for hunts to do. It had been pretty quiet lately. Dean was on radio silence from Cas after a huge fight that the two had a week ago. Sam hadn’t heard much from Castiel either as Sam was always near Dean. The angel he was most eager to hear from was none other than the corgi himself, Gabriel.  
Sam and Gabriel had been secretly seeing each other behind Dean’s back. They both knew that Dean would not approve of their relationship so they pretended to hate each other around Dean so he wouldn’t be suspicious of them. There was something about those whiskey-colored eyes and his childish personality that made Sam fall deep in love with him. Of course, angels weren’t supposed to fall for their father’s creation but there was something about those two Winchester boys that made the angelic brother’s rebel against their father.  
For Cas is was Dean’s sarcastic and cocky attitude along with his bravery that made him fall for Dean. For Gabriel, it was Sam’s kind heart and gentleness that the giant man had that made his heart swoon. Gabriel didn’t understand why their father would make such beautiful pieces of work then have themselves hurt and throw each other away at each other’s hands. Gabriel wanted to save the boys and protect them in a little bubble but he couldn’t.  
Being Sam’s guardian angel was the hardest thing for him to do. Having to watch Sam die over and over again made him die a little inside each time. The first-time watching Sam die actually made him cry. He could feel the eldest brother’s heart shatter as the youngest took his last breath. Gabriel tried everything he could to prevent his death again after Dean had brought Sam back. When he actually met Sam for the first time it felt like the first time that he had flown.  
Meeting Sam was like being in their air feeling the breeze and being in complete peace. Sam was his savior and his everything. Gabriel did not want to let the youngest Winchester go at any time soon. Gabriel loved the moose despite the fact that he was a few feet too high and was nearly impossible to kiss. His warm arms and his tender lips made up for every issue he ever had in a day. Sneaking into Sam’s room at night to cuddle was the greatest thing he ever got out of a day. Sam’s touch was so tender and calming. There wasn’t anything better than being in the moose’s arms.  
Having to pretend he hated Sam in front of Dean was the hardest thing he had to do. He felt sick every time he insulted Sam but he knew that Sam wouldn’t be offended. He knew that he would end up in the moose’s arms at the end of the day and they would talk until Sam falls asleep. Sam was the most important mission he had ever had and he would not screw it up ever. He knew that his father wouldn’t be accepting either but he would rather be cast out of heaven then losing the one thing that mattered most in his never-ending life.  
Gabriel knew that the day he lost Sam would be like the day that his big brother was cast down to hell. Lucifer was the only other person that meant the world to Gabriel and losing them both will be like a punch to the gut. For now, he had everything he needed. He had Sam who he could love and care for through everything and despite the fact that Lucifer was being a dick he still had him. He spilled everything he felt to Sam on that stormy night knowing that opening up would only strengthen their relationship more.


End file.
